cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outfit
__TOC__ About "The Outfit" is a VERY Gangster/Mafia minded Subguild of the Rogues' Guild. It goes well with the role play of a Con artists/Swindler Gold digger type. Joining To Join "The Outfit" Subguild first you need to kill a Town Guard. "We will work on this, seems kind of unfair to thieves to kill" Once you have accomplished this task you must then find Webster in the Guild. (He resides in the "kill quest" area of the guild) Once you have done this you need to find the entrance to "The Outfit" Subguild, which has 2 Main areas, In the Harbour Master's Office for skills mostly and Stormpot Guild area for Armour, Mounts and Weapons. From here Offer the recommendation you receive from Webster to "examine door" Its.....A Capo to join the Subguild! In the Harbour Master's Office Level 25 Inside this area you will find Joey Joe Joe "Teaching skills" Rocky "Da Moose""Teaching skills" Osmond has a shop here which will sell items wicked meat cleaver black layered vest brass knuckles vial of anti-venom tatty grey beard spiked bracer Level 32 To access this area "Bribe Osmond" Inside this area you will find Pardo will sell items and teach skills Items scarlet smoking jacket satin opera coat slashed doublet fine pleated slacks cravat flowing velvet cape punch dagger Juleaha "Knuckles" Chylde will teach skills Level 42 Gotvach, the Chef has a shop here which will teach skills Sly Macfly has a shop here which will sell items gloves of gloom boots of ebon night everdark greaves etched twilight armband shroud of shadows veil of the night sky mantle of midnight void of preservation kris Level 62 Brilhar Shade has a shop here which will teach skills Level 75 Khalan has a shop here which will teach skills Level 90 Ryllek the Fence has a shop here which will buy items, teach skills ''' Level 110 '''Skritchit the Odds-fixer has a shop here which will teach skills Level 120 Parsival d'Riguer has a shop here which will teach skills Dejewel, Amasser of Wealth is offering a quest Bowls of pure gold and diamonds shimmer and shine on the desk, making it hard to see Dejewel's face. She holds up a hand laden with the finest jewelry to silence you. "Don't bother me with your offering of trinkets. As you see, I have plenty. Bring me a treasure I do not have. Make it something pure, and make it something worthy of a rogue. Only the best will do." Offering Unknown Level 130 Ophair d'Bordar has a shop here which will teach skills Level 150 ?????? Inside the Stormport Guild -- Now I will lead you to the Outfits prized possession the Adjustable Metal Key I call it the skeleton key-- In Cosrin you will find doors that just wont unlock unless you use this key --Squeeze through space-- in the Rogue quarter --Shadowy figure has a shop here which will sell items Unlock the door SE Move: SE,S,S,S,NE,Unlock NE,NE,S --Ixhmae, Outfit Guardian has a shop here which will sell items-- Buy Neat leather box Break Box = Your neat leather box breaks a parts into a intricate device Keep the box Move: NW,SW,S,SE,Unlock E,E Type: get one more key Type: get basic key Mix the basic key and intricate device to form an adjustable metal key Use the key on the west door following below instruction.... Offer the Box Adjustable Metal key --How to use it-- Short macro/speedwalk to operate it ,keydeviceswapmixkey Further in the Outfit sub --Walk around until you find a room with the below ( Its located way south/south west)-- Before a sudden drop in the platform Type: Climb down Inside the Wolf's Den Unlock North with Key The Dire Wolf mount is there In Order to tame the wolf you must hold a Wolf clasp "Check main guild page how to make it" While the wolf attacks you Type: Use clasp Standing before a huge mirrored doorway Silent Rogue has a shop here which will sell items The area is tricky so runaround search here and there until you find Silent Rogue